Wedding
by The Erumpent Horn
Summary: Cody interrupts the wedding of April Mendez and Phil Brooks. T for the swearing.


**Hey guys. This is just a fluffly little one-shot that i came up with to fill my time. I PROMISE that I'm working on two other stories at the moment, one wrestling and one Harry Potter one.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of this, otherwise I'd be a billionaire, and billionaire I am not.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cody stared, numb as he watched April Mendez walked up the aisle. He was stood amongst a faceless crowd, watching her glide on a white carpet for the second time in his life. The first time was at RAW 1000, but it was a scripted thing then, even though it had taken his breath away. This time, though, she was marrying a man who was all wrong for her – a man who couldn't take care of her when she needed it most. A man who didn't know the things about her that Cody knew. She was stealing his breath now, too. She was truly a vision. Her dress was ivory, and it was Grecian style, which set off her tanned skin. Her hair was in some intricate curly up-do, and she had a simple gold headband to restrain a few of the curls.

Her eyes scanned the guests until they met his awed gaze, and Cody felt the blood drain from his face. His heart jumped into his mouth and he swallowed nervously through the organ chorus. Her eyes darted to the tattooed man waiting at the altar for her, and Cody knew he was going to interrupt this wedding to try and get her to stay with him. He needed her like oxygen. Cody Runnels was in love.

"…speak now or forever hold your peace," came the all important words from the minister. Ignoring his best friend at his side, he got to his feet, hearing the murmurs and gasps from April and _Phillip's _guests. Cody's eyes found Punk's, before they flickered to the big brown eyes of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his whole life. Cody was April's scripted first kiss, and she had knocked him off his feet –_ literally_ – even then.

"April, I can't stand here and let you marry him," he said with a quiet but intense voice.

"What are you playing at dude?" Ted DiBiase hissed at his side, but Cody ignored him.

"I love you, and I'm not going to let you marry this tattooed _Punk_. He doesn't know you like I do, and he sure as hell doesn't love you like I do either."

"Are you kidding me?" April asked. Cody shook his head solemnly. She thrust her bouquet of flowers into Celeste's hand and strode down the aisle, looking like she was ready to kill him, with her hands planted on her hips. Cody stepped past Ted and into the aisle in front of her. "You interrupt my _wedding_ to tell me that you love me? Here's a hint, next time you think you love someone, ask her to be with you before you let her fall for someone and then interrupt their wedding."

"April," he whispered. "_Please_."

"You are such an asshole!" April replied in a furious hiss. But her eyes didn't reflect the fury of her voice. Her eyes were full of relief. Cody stared straight into her eyes and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. She leaned into him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with everything she had. Her lips were like heaven. Cody thought he would burst from the happiness he was feeling at that exact moment, ignoring all of the gasps and angry whispers and just focussing on kissing her.

"April?"

Punk's voice separated the lovers in the aisle. His voice sounded lost, almost childlike, and his face looked like it was about to crumple. A tear leaked from April's eye, and she swatted it away irritably, going back to the altar and taking his tattooed hands in hers. Cody stood, confused. His elation was swiftly floating away as he watched the love of his life holding the hands of the Voice of the Voiceless.

"Phil, I love you, but I'm not _in love _with you. And deep down, you know you're not in love with me either. There is a beautiful woman sitting right there that has loved you for years, and you belong with her – not with me," said April tearfully, removing one of her hands from his and pointing at Amy Dumas, who was sat white faced and trembling in the front row, next to Scott Colton, whose eyebrows were raised in surprise. Punk dropped to his knees.

"April, please don't do this."

"We're not right for each other – you'll thank me in the long run. I only hope that we can still be friends."

"Don't you dare use that one on me," Punk said angrily. His green eyes bored holes into Cody before he brought his tattooed hands to his face. "Fuck. I'm not going to hold you hostage in a relationship you don't want to be in. Go. Just… I'll drop your stuff to your apartment. Be with him."

"Thank you," she whispered, and she turned to walk back to Cody, but Punk went with her, still holding one of her hands.

"Cody Runnels, I swear to Jeebus, if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I'll fucking kill you and they will _never _find the body," warned Punk. "I'm letting her go to you. Treat her like a fucking princess, and don't let any harm come to her."

"Punk, I'm not that stupid to mistreat her. I love her. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Cody said quietly. Punk nodded, his eyes closed, and he walked back up to the front of the church, where his family and friends were stood up. Cody looked at April, who was silently crying, and hugged her tight. "Let's go, baby."

"Sure," she said with a smile, and they walked away, starting a new life that they were both totally happy with.

And Punk married Amy four years later, with a happily married April and Cody in the front pew in the church.


End file.
